Kenny's Email Obsession
by The Vision
Summary: Kenny gets this great ability to open any Email account. But what will he do when he finds out that Hilary (where Kenny has a crush on) sends Tyson an Email that she likes him? KennyxHilary but eventually Tyhil! Please R&R, more reviews needed!
1. Autumn Leaves

First of all, I like to thank all those who reviewed my other stories and especially those who had put me on their favourites lists or author alert lists. I guess I'll be hearing of you!  
  
Time for a funny Kenny story with some nice **Tyhil, **and also a bit **kennyXhilary** in it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, and I don't wanna own it 'cause I'll screw things up for sure!

CHAPTER 1: "AUTUMN LEAVES" by "THE VISION"  
  
It was just an ordinary day in October, or so it seemed.  
Because today is a special day to Kenny. A day to just go for a walk, to leave all frustration over fixing Beyblades behind and just relax. Kenny actually realized that he hadn't much time to work on Rei's Driger, but he thought of enjoying life for once.  
  
"Yep, this will be just a lazy day"  
  
Kenny took his trusted laptop "Dizzy" with him, so he had someone to talk to. 'Cause, just tell me: Did Kenny had enough people around him to talk to? Sure, he has plenty of "friends" that call themselves the "Bladebreakers", but do they notice him? When he met Tyson and Hilary, life seemed to go into the right direction. Not to think of all the other people he had met, he actually has loads of friends!  
  
Friends that let him fix their beyblades, so that they could train or take a nap.  
Friends that complain when Kenny didn't actually "improve" their beyblades.  
Friends that only show up once a week and say "hello" or "Hey Kenny, and how are things with Draciel?" (except for Tyson and Hilary, who go to the same school as him)  
  
"Oh yes, I've got great friends", Kenny mumbled sarcastically.  
  
But there's still someone who means a lot to him, someone who usually does hang around with him, even more then Tyson hangs around with him.  
  
"Well I guess Tyson's a good friend though, but that's not the person who's constantly on my mind", thought Kenny.  
  
"No, that person compliments me and really looks up to what I'm doing for the Bladebreakers".

"Yes, the only one that really seems to care about me, is Hilary"  
  
Kenny decided to sit down on one of the park benches to think about his life, and his relationship with the bladebreakers. What keeps them busy? What can give them such power to win their battles like that?  
Kenny took his laptop, and laid it down his upper legs. After a while, a trusted voice was heard...  
  
"What is it, chief?"  
  
"Oh, Dizzy... Ehm. It's nothing, I'm just thinking about how to fix Rei's blade", Kenny said nervously.  
  
"Come on, I know you're not thinking about that. After all you said that you would take me to the park to just relax and forget about work for once"  
  
"Yea, I probably said that... But time's running out Diz'. I need you to give me advanced statistics about Rei's blade, can you do that for me?"  
  
"Well... O.k. then, but only if you promise me to take some time for yourself once", Dizzy answered.  
  
Kenny Mumbled again: "O.k, I'll promise"  
  
Happy that he could trust Dizzy, Kenny finally tried to relax a bit. And while he did, he felt the cold but soothing land breeze on his face.  
  
"Aaah!"  
  
"I didn't told you to relax and let me do all the work!", Dizzy said angry.  
  
"Oh. And what are you expecting me to do? To put a cable in my head that connects with your USB-interface in order to help you with your calculations?"  
  
Dizzy realized that she indeed didn't make a good point there, but she quickly made up a thing...  
  
"Well, you can't do nothing while I'm busy! Just, eh... Just dance, would you?", she said with an angry tone.  
  
"Dance?"  
  
Kenny didn't like being ordered around by his laptop, but this did it all! Is she really expecting him to dance for her amusement? Did it really get this bad with Kenny's self-esteem? Well, Kenny thought different...  
  
"Forget about it!", Kenny shouted  
  
"Just do it, or I'll stop processing the information you asked for"  
  
"You wouldn't do that, would you?"  
  
That evil laptop! But it seemed that Kenny had no choise but to do it, how humiliating it may seem. This is just madness, what dance is he supossed to do, the "cha cha", the "tango"? Kenny finally ended up walking in circles and jump a few times.  
  
"That's it!", Dizzy said while being amused.  
  
Kenny didn't like this. He didn't know what had gone in to that laptop, but it isn't good that's for sure! Did Dizzy actually enjoy herself doing this to Kenny?  
Kenny finally stopped...  
  
Dizzy reacted angrily: "Hey, what are you doing? Did I say that you should stop?"  
  
"O.k, that's it", thought Kenny. I might be pushed around by my friend, but I don't like to be pushed around by my own laptop!  
  
"Forget about it Dizzy, I'll run an analysis on my own!", Kenny shouted.  
  
"You and what computer?"  
  
"My good 'ol Atari, will do fine. For now, I'll just shut you down."  
  
"Noooooooo!", Dizzy cried..  
  
Just that moment, an old man with a hat arrived. No, it wasn't mister Dickenson. This man was actually a lot thinner and suffered from baldness. He had a mustache and NO, it wasn't Einstein's relative!

The stranger had a friendly smile on his face, he came closer and introduced himself...  
  
"Hi there, I'm mister Monoke and I'm working with computers And that is most likely the most remarkable laptop I've ever seen!"  
  
"Well I don't think you'll find it so remarkable anymore when you own it!", Kenny replied.  
  
"What did you say!!", Dizzy shouted angrily.  
  
"Wait a minute", thought the man. "It's a trick, I get get it. Hehe! They're just kidding me." The man couldn't hold it in anymore...  
  
"Hahahahahaha! Stop it, you're killing me with that hilarious act!"  
  
"It isn't an act, Dizzy is real!", Kenny shouted.  
  
"Yea!", Dizzy agreeded. "I may be not made of flesh and blood, but at least I've got a mind!"  
  
That made the man scared. There's no doubt... That laptop was speaking to him! The man swalowed once, and then just stared at Dizzy's screen with admiration.  
  
"That indeed IS the most remarkeble thing I've ever seen!", the man said while he was still entranced. "where did you get it?"  
  
"I didn't get it, it was an accident!", Kenny said frustrated.  
  
"An accident?"  
  
"Yes. Ya see, I once had this bitbeast called "Dizarra", but a few years ago, I was working on an experiment which caused Dizarra to be transfered into my laptop."  
  
The man scratched his forehead. "Fascinating"

"Well, it's starting to irritate me!", Kenny mocked while looking at the machinery which caused him to do the cha cha.  
  
"Watch it Kenny, you don't want me to tell him all your secrets, do you?", Dizzy threatened.  
  
"What secrets?", the man asked curiously.  
  
"Well, for example his little crush on Hilar..."  
  
Dizzy couldn't finish her sentence 'cause Kenny turned the volume down. Right after that, a message appeared on Dizzy's screen: "You dirty little ...holes. Wait untill I'll crash my f...ing harddisk for sure!"  
  
"Hehe, just ignore that message", Kenny sweatdropped.  
  
"Well kid, ya sure did something strange to your laptop. But whatever it is you've done, you're a genious!"  
  
That caused Kenny to blush in embarrassment. "Thank you"  
  
The man took a place on the little bench and tried to make himself feel comfortable... Kenny just stood there, still surprised of the man's entrance. He then reached for something in his pocket...  
  
"He kid..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"When I was at about your age, I was also experimenting with computers and stuff. And I never got over it actually"  
  
The man hesitated for a while, and then took a small red case out of his pocket. The case was slightly transparent, which made it possible for seeing what's inside without opening it.  
Inside, Kenny saw something that looked like a mini-CD.  
  
"Here, take this. It's yours now.", the man said.  
  
Without resisting, Kenny took it, "Oh, thanks. But eh... What is it actually?"  
  
"It's something that I've designed. I thought of throwing it away, but let's just say that I've changed my mind today", the man said coolly.  
  
"Yea, but what does it do?", Kenny said impatiently.

"You'll have to find out, just accept it as a present would you? I asure you, it won't destroy your computer after putting it in."  
  
"Now if you'd excuse me, I have to go."

Kenny was confused. What should he do with it? Should he trust the guy?  
The man turned around and walked away. Kenny didn't see that the man had this wicked evil smile on his face while he walked off..  
  
That's it for now, I think I made it a bit too dark... Well, just review and I'll thank you personaly in my next chapter from now on! Not much Tyhil yet, but if you read the summary you should know that I'll add that in while it's time for it. For the people who don't yet know I'm actually Dutch: I hope the spelling and grammar weren't all too bad!  
  
Bye,

The Vision  
  



	2. The giant cheek and the little geek

Hey, I'm back again!  
  
I guess that first chapter was a bit strange. It was meant to give you a view of how Kenny feels about his friends and work. With even his laptop taking control over him, I guessed that I pretty much explained of how Kenny gets used by others.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Hutchy -- thanks for reviewing it. You have never let me down on new stories!  
  
BaByBeArLoVeR -- It sure does, just wait and see  
  
Daimond Core -- Are you really the one and only person who thinks it's great? Well, just read this chapter and you will find out what that 'ol man actually gave Kenny!  
  
Thank you, and I hope I see you guys again! On with the story...  
  
In this chapter, Kenny doesn't really know what to do with the mini-CD he got from that old man. There's actually some hilaryXkenny in it, and I hope you don't need a barf bag if you don't like this pairing much. Btw: This chapter explains the PG-rating!  
Just enjoy it!  
  
CHAPTER 2: "THE GIANT CHEEK AND LITTLE THE GEEK" by "THE VISION"  
  
Kenny looked at the little red box. "What made it so special not to throw it away", he thought while opening it.  
  
Inside, there was just an ordinary mini-CD which had a label with a number on it. Kenny read the number "649". "Wow, my lucky number", he thought sarcastically. He finally put Dizzy under his arm again, and went home.  
  
He was just on his way for two minutes, when he suddenly saw a familiar face. The person was a lot taller than him and wore a pink shirt with a dark blue top under it. No doubt, that's our Hilary alright!

Kenny quickly stopped for a while and opened his laptop. He wasn't checking on Dizzy but he looked at his reflection in the laptop's screen. "Darn it, my hear looks kind of bad today. I guess that the wind did that". "Ah well, I could at least greet her", he though.  
  
"Hi Hilary", Kenny said nervously.  
  
"Oh, hi Kenny", Hilary said while having trouble carrying two heavy shopping bags.  
  
Kenny thought that it would be a great opportunity to help Hilary carrying at least one of her bags...  
  
"Ya need help?", Kenny said as cool as possible.  
  
"Yea, that would be great. Thanks!"  
  
Hilary handed over one of her shopping bags. Kenny took it, but he didn't reckon with the fact that this bag actually weighed about 10 or 15 kilograms! After all, it was a bit heavy for the boy. Hilary actually saw him having trouble with it...  
  
"He Kenny, can you hold it?"  
  
"Oh yes, no problem!", he said under his groaning.  
  
Hilary looked at the boy, carrying a bag that was only three times smaller than he was. And weighed for about only 4 times less than the amount he weighed. Kenny was almost about to tell Hilary if they could walk a bit slower, but he quickly changed his mind after he watched Hilary elegantly putting some hair behind her left ear. Immediately after that, Hilary turned around at Kenny, which made him blush heavily.  
  
"What is it Kenny, do you still suffer from an hay-fever?", Hilary asked Kenny while smiling.  
  
Kenny didn't knew what Hilary was talking about, just until he looked in one of the front mirrors of a blue Volkswagon. His face was still a bit red...  
  
"Well uhm", Kenny began nervously "I actually caught a cold just yesterday"  
  
"Oh, that's not so good. Well I hope you'll recover soon" Hilary said worried.  
  
"Don't you worry about me", Kenny said while pretending a nice "Hatischou" right after that.  
  
An awkward silence fell, one of those silences that usually are forcing "small talk" to come up. You could always say: "Weather's nice today, isn't it?", or "How are you today?", but Kenny preferred just to look at the beautiful way Hilary walked.  
  
"We'll arrive at my house shortly", Hilary said "I guess you should take that direction, isn't it?", while pointing her finger at another lane.  
  
"Wow, she actually knows where I'm living!", Kenny thought "Even Tyson had still have to write my address down just a year ago". Should he accompany Hilary to her home?  
  
"Oh, don't mind. I always wanted to see your home more closely", Kenny finally said.  
  
After a minute or three, Kenny arrived at Hilary's place. He didn't see anything new there, because he probably must have walked by it a million times.  
  
"Well, thank you for helping me carrying those bags", Hilary said thankfully.  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
"Kenny?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Hilary's eyes suddenly widened. She started to have a tense expression on her face...  
  
"Aaah!", Hilary cried nervously. "I can't stand it anymore!"  
  
Kenny was surprised at her sudden behavior.  
  
"Can't stand what anymore", he said in amazement.  
  
"You're astonishing cuteness, I can't stand it!" Hilary screamed like a mad cow now.  
  
"O.k., this is weird", Kenny thought. But he actually enjoyed it, while he felt a warm feeling inside,  
  
"Oh Kenny, you're always nice to me and stuff and you're really turning me on at the moment" Hilary said while she got excited.  
  
Kenny actually felt like he was touching heaven. All he ever wanted her to say to him, came out! It was a bit scary though, which explained while Kenny was still standing there speechless in amazement.

"Now take me in your cute little arms and touch me, touch me like you have never touched me before", Hilary said while grabbing him by his necktie.  
  
Kenny gulped in nervousness. He was shaking and tried to release some "steam"...  
In stead of Kenny taking Hilary in his arms, he ended up in her arms. Her tight grip almost caused the poor nerd to suffocate.  
Kenny noticed that Hilary suddenly took him from the ground, which made him scared. She then took him in her arms, which caused Kenny to think why she would do this.  
But to his great surprise, he found out that he was shrinking!  
  
The longer he was in her arms, the smaller he turned. Until he was just as small as a cute little teddy bear. What first was fantastic wasn't so great anymore, but to make it even worse, Hilary then pushed him against her cheek and kept repeating that same sentence over and over again...  
  
"You're my little friend, and I'll never let you go!"  
  
"You're my little friend, and I'll never let you go!"  
  
"You're my little friend, and I'll never let you go!"  
  
Her voice was slowly having an echo on it, and the disturbed image of a giant cheek, turned into a bright flash of light that shined directly in his eye. He realized that everything with him and Hilary was just a crazy dream, nothing more.  
  
"How long have I slept?", Kenny thought while looking at his watch. "Aaah, now I remember. I decided to take a nap 2 hours ago"  
  
Kenny also realized that his laptop was on, and that he already put in the mini-CD. He was just tired, but now he's ready to take a closer look on what's on that CD.  
  
Kenny still shivered from his dream, he took a place behind his desk and took the mouse in his hand.  
  
"Hey Kenny", a familiar voice said. "Why are you using a mouse?, you never use a mouse!"  
  
"Shut up Dizzy! I'm trying to find something out here", Kenny yelled irritated.  
  
"Hey Kenny, I'm sorry that I made you do the "Cha cha" this morning", Dizzy said to him in an honest way.  
  
"You really think that I'll just get over it after a few hours?", Kenny said reproachfully.  
  
"Please?", Dizzy said in her most friendly way.  
  
"Maybe after diner, I still have to think about it", Kenny said rigorously.  
  
Kenny concentrated on a setup program that was running. A message appeared on the screen:  
  
...Do you want to run and install: "649"?... Ok, Cancel...  
  
Kenny clicked "Ok", and a status bar was seen...  
  
...Estimated time left: 00:01:30...  
  
"What could it be?", thought Kenny. A program that actually was named "649", it doesn't make any sense. Should he stop the setup program? He could always click "Cancel" Kenny looked at the progress, the Install was at about 67 percent completed.  
  
...Estimated time left: 00:00:43...  
  
Then suddenly... the computer screen went blue!  
  
"Dizzy!", Kenny said alarmed. "Please answer me Dizzy!"  
  
-nothing-  
  
After a while, the computer screen turned back to the setup program. Another message appeared on the screen...  
  
...You have successfully installed "649"on your computer!...  
  
"Aahh! Ya see that Dizzy, it's done!"  
  
-no answer-  
  
"Dizzy, stop it and talk to me!"  
  
-still no answer-  
  
Kenny is worried now, he tries something different...  
  
"Dizzy, can you please confirm that program: "649" is installed on your hard disk?"  
  
"Dizzy?", Kenny sounded really restless.  
  
-nothing-  
  
Did you like it, or did it make you feel like there's a lot flaming to do? It seems that Kenny has just lost his all-time companion Dizzy. Or will it be fixed by just restarting his computer?  
Please give me reviews, next chapter will be numero uno, I'll promise!  
  
bye,

The Vision  



	3. The Administrator

So much for a fast updater! Oh, well... I'll go faster from now on!  
Reviewers Chapter 2:  
  
typhoon14 -- Glad you liked it, sorry I didn't update soon.  
  
Diamond Core -- Oh thank god, no flamings so far.  
  
Tsunami-chaos -- I'm sooo sorry  
  
Hutchy -- No, she hasn't really gone. She went to... Oh never mind, just read this chappie.  
  
Thanks to all of you, on with the story...  
  
-  
  
CHAPTER 3: "THE ADMINISTRATOR", by "THE VISION"  
  
Kenny thought of yesterday when he looked through his window.  
  
"I hope Dizzy returns when I restart my computer", he despirately thought.  
  
On the background, a small laptop began making rattling noises. Kenny waited, being worried as hell...  
  
"Please Dizzy, please come back to me. I didn't meant what I said yesterday"  
  
"No, It can't be!", he yelled after a few moments. Dizzy usually was such a chatterbox, she would respond immediately if Kenny switches his laptop on. She often threatened him, saying she wouldn't not come back again. But that was only temporarily, this has never happened before!  
  
Kenny desperately searched for some trace for Dizzy, he couldn't find anything. Nothing that could tell him that she was deleted or blocked. "It's useless, I'll never get her back" "Data recovery programs aren't working, no logs, no... nothing!"  
  
A reflection of the computerscreen was now visible in Kenny's glasses while he lowered his head. A little tear fell down the keyboard, exactly on the "D"-key.  
  
"Dizzy, where are you?"  
  
Suddenly, a message box appeared on the screen. It looked like a standard "windows" warning message. It said: "Look behind you"  
  
Kenny was kinda overcome by this message, he felt a cold feeling down his back. "What the... What is happening?"  
  
"O.k, this is kinda scary", he thought while turning around slowly. He shivered for a moment. When he finally turned around completely, a wicked voice came out of his laptop which scared the hell outta Kenny:  
  
"Ah! Got ya. Hahahahaha, you should have seen de look on your face. It was hilarious!", the unfamiliar voice spoke.  
  
"It can't be, some other digital intelligence has taken over my laptop", Kenny thought while looking at the computer screen.  
  
"What? Who are you, and what have you done to Dizzy!", Kenny said fiercely.  
  
"If I tell you, you'll kill me"  
  
That made Kenny even more angry. You sick fck, what are you meaning by that?  
  
"Listen kid, I don't mean any harm but I eh..."  
  
"But what?" Kenny said impatiently  
  
"I can make life really easy for you, if you just listen!", the robotical voice said.  
  
"Oh no, you can't speak me into this sick game of yours. Now tell me what you did to Dizzy!"  
  
"In time, little boy. First I wanna show you something..."  
  
A internet explorer-window appeared on the screen. It was loggin on on a quite popular website. It was the website which most people have a free email account on. (The Vision makes up this service. Don't look up on the internet, you won't find anything) It was called "BBAmail", and most users had originally signed up as a beyblader.  
  
"What's the big deal", Kenny responded still angrily.  
  
Kenny saw that the cursor had moved from the adress field, to the website's Login dialog! Kenny wasn't amazed, after all he had seen this a million times when Dizzy did this socalled "hocus-pokus". But the next thing made him quite afraid...  
  
"How... How d...do you. How d...", Kenny said surprised.  
  
"Well, let's say that I know your first and last name. That's enough for me to look up your username at BBAmail", the voice said coolly. "But it's actually THIS thing which can give you a heartattack...", he continued...  
  
Character by character, the "password" dialog filled itself while a rather stunned Kenny watched speechless.  
  
"You're bluffing, right?", Kenny said while the mouse pointer moved itself to the "Log in"-button.  
  
After a few moments, a new window appeared. One which was very farmiliar to Kenny... A welcome message was seen at the top of the page:  
  
"Welcome "Kennyboy7", you have 2 new emails!"  
  
"No, it can't be. This is just a sick joke alright?", Kenny said while he gulped for a moment.  
  
"Welcome in the new world, boy. This is for real!"  
  
Kenny stared at his screen. He felt like a headache was coming up. "This just can't be happening... Some digital freak entered my computer and then that freak opens my email account!", he talked to himself.  
  
"Who are you calling freak?"  
  
Kenny didn't answer, he was still lost. Just until this new digital being inside his laptop snapped him back to reality...  
  
"Hey kid, you gotta pay attention here. This is the deal... With me as your companion, you can unlock any account. just as if you were an administrator!"  
  
Kenny didn't really know what to say, but his offer did interest him!  
  
"Just imagine the possibilities! You can do even more than most administrators, for you have the ability to pay enormous bills just by redirecting them to a random pay-account! All you have to do is let me live for just 3 months, what do you say?"  
  
Kenny didn't know what to do right now. More than everything, he liked Dizzy to return to him. But on the other hand, this offer was amazingly attractive.  
  
"Do you promise to give Dizzy back when this is over?", he asked a lot more interested.

"Don't worry kid, I give you my word on that", the voice spoke innocently. "After all she's still safe on your harddisk. She's just, say... In a state of hibernation. Yea that's it"  
  
Kenny hesitated. What makes him want to trust the strange being in his laptop? Was it his kindness, his humor?  
  
"I have to think about it", Kenny said while he layed himself on the bed.  
  
"You can't, believe me. If you don't confirm now, I'll delete myself and I take Dizzy with me!", he threatened. "Ya see, I only have a chance to live inside of a computer. I can't allow you to turn the lights out just like that if you know what I mean!"  
  
"Forget about his kindness", Kenny thought. "That damn scruff, he can't do this to me"  
  
"Now what's it gonna be kid? 3 months heaven on earth, or system failure! Hahahaha"  
  
"He, you didn't say THAT, did you?"  
  
"No, but I changed my mind on it", he said on a funny tone. "You have no choice, I own you!"  
  
"Damn you, stupid peace of machinery! Wait until I get my hands on that sucker who offered me that program..."  
  
"Hey what do you gonna do kid? The man is old, now he's probably slowly dieing in his rocking chair. Now click "ok" in this message box would you?"  
  
"You gonna regret this", said Kenny while he grabed his mouse to confirm this option. He is just about to push when just that instance, the mouse pointer started acting weird.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Hahahaha", the voice laughed again. "I got you again. Oh you're just too funny Hahahaha!"  
  
"Would you give me a chance on pushing that "ok"-button now?", Kenny  
  
"You do just that Kenny. By the way, you can call me "Sy", if you want too"  
  
Kenny had no thing to say, he felt like he's being used. By some "virus", he prefered to call. But on the other hand, he was actually curious what this "Sy" could actually do for him. Maybe if he stayed nice, Sy wouldn't hurt him or Dizzy. Maybe...  
  
Kenny thought about that one sentence: "With me as your companion, you can unlock any account. just as if you were an administrator!"  
  
-

What if you had acces?  
  
...acces to many E-mail accounts on the net?  
  
...acces to many the website accounts on the net?  
  
What if you had the ability to delete other people's posts or files on their accounts?  
  
...or the ability to modify account settings?  
  
...or the ability to send E-mail from other peoples accounts to their friends, family, secret lovers?  
  
One thing is for sure... You wouldn't do these things, would you?  
  
Just respect your users' privacy...  
  
Not messing around with them...  
  
'Cuz there just ordinary people...  
  
With ordinary thoughts...  
  
What would you do instead?  
  
What if YOU were "the administrator"???  
  
-

End of chapter3. Please review. It's still a bit dark now, but it'll get funnier lateron!

Bye,  
  
The Vision


End file.
